Valentine's Day
by MacavityManiac
Summary: my little Valentine's Day tribute. i don't know if they celebrated Valentine's Day like we do, but i'm pretending they did. if i get enough reviews, i may continue this. Please review!


**A.N. Hey guys! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL OF MY READERS! Unfortunately this year, I don't have a valentine, but I am totally happy. I have wonderful friends and family who I adore *cough* Volixia669 and MissMisto *cough***

**Anywho, please enjoy my Valentine's Day drabble! Such a cute pairing…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. If I owned Enjy…**

February 14th. _Stupid holiday_ Enjolras thought. St. Valentine's Day. What on earth was the point of it? For men to act like fools? He sighed, jotting down a few more notes on the paper in front of him. About a foot away, he heard Marius sigh. Enjolras gritted his teeth. For the last _**hour**_ Marius had been busy writing a love poem for Cosette and sighing like a love-sick puppy. It was beginning to get on his nerves.

It seemed as if every single one of his friends was affected by this day. Jean was writing romantic poetry (he always did that, though), Combeferre was reading a romance novel, Courfeyac was flirting with the bar maid (again though, this was a usual occurrence), Feuily was painting a romantic garden scene on a fan, and Grantaire…was drunkenly reciting Romeo and Juliet. Enjolras ran one hand through his blonde hair in exasperation. He would never admit it, but he was horrible with romance. Of course, everyone probably knew that already. He would never go out with them if someone proposed to go to a tavern to meet girls. He barely even said a word to the barmaid here.

At that moment, the door opened, allowing the freezing air to invade the toasty warm room. He looked up in annoyance, only to see the gamine, Eponine, hop inside, carrying a little sack. He shook his head, still baffled by how she was not cold. Every time he saw her, she wore only her thin white shirt, ragged skirt, and boots with so many holes that they could be considered colanders. Yet, she wore a bright smile on her face today, her cheeks rosy from the cold.

"'Appy Valentine's Day e'ryone!"

A few of the men chuckled, throwing the greeting right back at her. Enjolras watched as she opened the small, tattered sack, drawing a small stack of paper from it. She proceeded to walk around the room, handing a paper to each member of the group. Everyone gave her some sort of thanks: Jean blew her a little kiss; Courfeyac gave her a wink; Combeferre gave a rare smile; Feuily gave her nose a little tap with the back of his paintbrush; and Grantaire threw his arms around her in a drunken hug. He watched her pause when she placed one next to Marius. He gave her a small smile but quickly returned to his poem. A small frown crossed her face briefly but soon the smile brightened her face once more.

He looked back down at his notes, only to see a small, dirty hand place a crudely cut paper heart on the table beside him. It wasn't anything fancy, but when he turned it over, despite the sloppy hand writing and many misspelling, he could see it read:

_Happy Valentine's Day Enjolras_

_Love, Eponine_

"Merci Mademoiselle," he said curtly, not able to hold back a small smile.

Eponine grinned, winking cheekily at him.

"M'sier, ya know me well enough ta call me 'Ponine."

Enjolras chuckled.

"Very well Made- very well Eponine."

She smiled happily, heading for the door.

"Wait," Enjolras called nervously.

Eponine looked back, taking a few steps closer to him.

"Oui M'sier?"

Enjolras stood, reaching and taking his coat from the back of the chair. Gently, he draped it over her bony shoulders. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, surprising the blonde young man. He cleared his throat, drawing his hands away.

"You look like you might need this."

There was a moment of complete silence. Enjolras saw Courfeyac stand up.

"Hey everyone, let's go in the meeting room."

Everyone looked around in slight confusion, before following him into the separate room. As he walked by, Courfeyac elbowed Enjolras in the ribs, winking. Enjolras glared at him, resisting the urge to punch the young man. There was complete silence once the room emptied. Eponine fiddled with her hair, while Enjolras stared intently at his feet, which had suddenly become increasingly interesting. He looked up to say something, but before he could, Eponine stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips lightly to his. His blue eyes widened quickly, his heart nearly stopping. As fast as she had kissed him, Eponine rushed out the door. Enjolras stared at the spot where she had been, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Happy Valentine's Day, 'Ponine," he whispered, pressing his fingers lightly to his lips.


End file.
